glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Where Dem Girls At
Where Dem Girls At by David Guetta and Flo Rida (Ft. Nicki Minaj) is a song that will be used in an upcoming episode of Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It will be sung by Juan Bainbridge and an unknown female. Lyrics Juan: So many girls in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then she said "I'm here with my friends" She got me thinking, and that's when I said Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Juan (?): ' Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends You're the shit and I love that body You wanna ball, explicit, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody Y ou got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited Hairdos and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party President's in my wallet, no rules I'm 'bout it Blow the whistle for the hotties I got it, shorty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much Ten to one of me, I can handle that love Outta of my reach, we can all get buzzed Holla, 'cause I'm free to whatever, it's no rush '? (Juan): So many boys in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then he said "I'm here with my friends" He got to thinking, and that's when he said Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends ?: Peebe, Peebe who's Peabo Bryson Two years ago I renewed my license Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that You can suck a dick, you can suck on a ballsack No, no I don't endorse that, p-p-pause that, a-a-abort that Just the other day me go a London, saw dat, kids down the street Paparazzi, all dat, hey, hey, what can I say? Day day da-day day day day Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me This ain't football why the fuck they tryin' tackle me? Really, I pick dude at the bar like really Looking like he wanna good time like, really Said he had a friend for my home girl Hayley, Hayley, Hayley, Hayley Juan: So many girls in here where do I begin I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then she said "I'm here with my friends" She got me thinking, and that's when I said Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Juan and ?: Day day da-day day day day Day day da-day day day day Day day da-day day day day Yo, where my girls at uh, hmm, uh Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin' So many girls in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then she said "I'm here with my friends" She got me thinking, that's when I said Juan: Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Juan Bainbridge